Technical Field
The technical field relates generally to an apparatus and method related to the use of pressure washing tools or surface cleaning devices.
Background Information
A variety of surface cleaners are known which expel pressurized water onto a surface to clean the surface. Some of these cleaners include nozzle assemblies which rotate as water is expelled as high pressure water jets from nozzles of the nozzle assemblies during the cleaning process. While the rotation of such nozzle assemblies have previously been driven by pneumatic or other systems, there remains a need for improvement in this area.